Weight of the World
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: It all started with Magnus reminding Palutena to fix the damage she caused to the human world. It would escalate into a fight with the Queen of Hyrule about the lack of responsibility she has to even consider herself the Goddess of Light.


**Weight of the World **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. **

**Summary: It all started with Magnus reminding Palutena to fix the damage she caused to the human world. It would escalate into a fight with the Queen of Hyrule about the lack of responsibility she has to even consider herself the Goddess of Light. **

**Pairing: Ganondorf/Palutena, Pit/Pittoo and Link/Zelda **

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family and Angst **

**Warning: Swearing, lots of angst and dark backstories and unintentional OOC**

**And now after all the comedy, let's get serious. Title was going to be called End of the World like the Umineko song in EP 7, but I don't think people would have realized it was more of a metaphor so kept it to something like this. (That song is great though. Look it up on Youtube.) **

* * *

If there was one thing the Smashers learned today it was never insult the Goddess of Light in front of Pit if you didn't want a verbal smack down.

It all started with Palutena finishing her match with DK, Lucario and Little Mac. They didn't stand a chance when she was through with them. During the battle though, someone got an assist trophy and in it was Magnus who at first didn't do anything before starting to attack the Goddess and complaining about how she hasn't done her end of the deal yet. Palutena looked annoyed with the strongest human from their world complaining in the middle of the battle, but let it go until he approached her after the match.

Palutena just let out a sigh, as it was the same thing he asked before.

"Magnus, I'll get back to helping the human world after Smash."

"Angel Face, how many times is your Goddess going to say that? I'm glad you helped me get in to make more money but I still got a world to look after. I can't let Gaol do all the work while I slack off here."

Pit was stuffing his face silly with ice cream before a battle. Despite Dark Pit and Phosphora teasing the white angel that he's going to become as fat as Wario if he keeps eating, the angel was still able to communicate with Magnus abet with food in his mouth.

"Oh come on Magnus. We're doing our best over here. It's going to take some time to rebuild."

Magnus grumbled as he slammed his sword down and sat down. "Angel Face, you do realize that you and your Goddess terrorized us humans for three years? Just because you beat Hades for us doesn't mean the majority of humanity is going to forgive you."

"You guys are selfish." Phosphora teased. "So what if a little over 10,000 humans were killed? We got rid of Hades who would have killed more."

Magnus really hated these divine beings sometimes. Those high numbers didn't mean much to those with power. They may have suffered just as much, but they sure as hell weren't showing any concern. He grumbled again. "Palutena, just do your job this time. Otherwise I might get back and the whole world would have reset."

"Viridi wouldn't do that!" Pit declared.

The lightning demi-Goddess only chuckled as a response. Dark Pit just stole a taste from Pit's ice cream causing him to retaliate in anger.

"Hey! Get your own ice cream!"

"You're not going to eat everything. We got a match soon."

"I can and I will! It gives me health!"

Palutena sighed again seeing as how Magnus would not leave her alone. "Fine, I'll go back in a couple of days. Let me take a break from Smashing."

Magnus was just going to have to accept that answer. Of course, even though these divine beings were treating the issue in their world rather lightly, a lot of the Smashers overheard the conversation. Well, they were use to the group being loud and making fun of Pit, but this was something different that spelled trouble.

For one, both Robins and Lucina were horrified at hearing what Palutena was saying. In the world they were in, a dark God almost took over and they had to fight to survive. Lucina wouldn't say anything because Chrom put a hand on her shoulder since it wasn't anyone's business on what the Goddess of Light did in her world.

Zelda did not think this though as she made her presence known before Link could stop her.

"Is this how you treat your subjects Goddess of Light? Here one of your subjects is asking for you to help with his people and you're just sitting there telling him you'll do it when you feel like it? What kind of Goddess does that?"

Whatever happiness in the room was gone almost immediately replaced by a rather heavy atmosphere. Dark Pit successfully managed to take the ice cream when Pit looked up confused. Palutena was just as puzzled.

"I'll do it eventually. Rome wasn't built in a day after all."

"Huh? Rome?" Pit was confused.

"We're not at that time period in our world yet Pit." The dark angel had to remind him.

"You miss the point Goddess of Light. If there is a problem with your people, you assist them as soon as possible. Rosalina is going out of her way every other day to make sure the galaxy is stabilized and here you are sitting on your ass eating ice cream."

Shots were fired at that moment. Palutena's expression darkened almost immediately but she kept her pleasant smile on her face.

"Funny you say that _**Zelda**_, but if I recall, you don't help your people in need anyway. You tend to get captured before you can do anything important."

She didn't bother trying to be formal with Zelda and given how Palutena is very knowledgeable about timelines from other worlds, she would know how useful Zelda was in preventing Ganondorf from being sealed. Either that or Ganondorf simply told her and she was going off of what he said.

It seemed that only Phosphora and Dark Pit weren't taking this escalated fight seriously. Phosphora took out some potato chips and past it to Dark Pit…who would dip it in his ice cream. (These angels have weird tastes). Link wanted to calm Zelda down but there were landmines around the Queen of Hyrule now.

"You underestimate my duty as a ruler. It is my job to save as many civilians as possible. If I have to be held against my will, I will do so to protect my people. What you're doing now is the exact opposite. How many people died in your world while you just laughed it off from above. Do you even go down to the mortal realm and get to know your people? It seems like you're one of the clueless bigoted Goddesses who would rather sit on there thrown in heaven rather than lend a helping hand."

"A Goddess' job is not to interfere with their subjects too much or they might as well be the puppet master." Palutena retorted rather quickly as a response. "Besides, there isn't much to know about humans. Most will die within a century and it will be a new generation of humans."

"And its not like they're not going to heaven or hell or anything." Phosphora added even though Dark Pit hushed her up because the last thing this needed to be was a three-way fight between divine beings.

"I feel insulted." Magnus grumbled.

"Magnus, you can still take the offer and become an angel when you die." The white angel said happily trying to actually destroy the serious mood. "The more angel fighters under Lady Palutena, the better."

"…You must really not know me…"

"But going to the Underworld isn't a good solution though…"

"Pit…you should stop talking…" The red eyed angel stated as he covered Pit's mouth.

The longer this lasted, the more Zelda's temper was flaring. Link still didn't have the courage to tell her to calm down even though it was only going to get worse from there.

"So you admit you don't care much about your human subjects?!"

"Never said that. They're independent thinkers."

"And yet you demand that they make offerings in your name in exchange for some half-ass protection. What is this about going on a rampage three years ago? Did some human insult you or daddy and you decided to murder everyone?"

Oh that was a real sore spot that Palutena finally stood up dropping her kindhearted smile.

"Do not speak so casually about what happened in our world three years ago. You were not there and do not have the right to speak about what I did."

Pit immediately jumped in before Dark Pit could stop him. This was not good.

"Lady Palutena, you didn't do anything! That was all The Chaos Kin!"

"Pit please…"

"Oh The Chaos Kin? Is that some demon? Do you have a hobby with having demons as your allies instead of your loyal subject."

She groaned finally finding a way to change the subject.

"Oh, you're just upset that I'm good buddies with Ganny. So sorry if you're offended that Goddesses and demons can get along. I make allies based on their charisma and circumstance rather than some petty squabble of the past."

Now Link…honestly found this offensive to his entire character and Zelda. Here they were in every timeline trying to stop the King of Evil from controlling Hyrule and she had no problem calling it a disagreement in the past. Rob could see the look of angst in the Hero of Time's eyes. Palutena did know what hurt the most for Zelda though.

"Some past? Excuse me? As the descendant of the Goddess Hylia who sealed the Demon King Demise, you are the one that has no right to tell me that the beginning of this conflict was some little "misunderstanding". Is that how you see all fighting? Temper tantrum here? Got into a heated debate there that ended in the death of millions? Are you this callous?! With the way you act, you're no better than that Medusa bitch who nearly vanquished your realm!"

"Don't you dare talk trash about Medusa!"

Now everyone was scared now. It was still a surprise that Palutena was defending her enemy rather than justifying her actions.

"Zelda, you are being incredibly spiteful today. What I do in my world is my business and what you do in your world is yours. Do not preach about things you don't know because I sure know what you have done and it's not much on the grand scale that I have done. When you live as long as me, you start to get tired of humans who refuse to change their attitude and us Gods constantly having to clean up their mess! You at least get to die and reincarnate every generation not having to see the crap you left behind. Hyrule falls so often that it's hard to keep track…" She had to stop herself though before she really let it out. Zelda didn't see it that way as she let it rip.

"You already admit that you don't like your job! You side with demons because they live longer and you use age as a justification not to do anything! I have been in wars with my people and fought hard for peace! You sit on your throne and let the chaos happen and then wonder why everyone hates you. Probably in your world now everyone is losing respect for you because you refuse to help them! Why can't you take responsibility for your actions or is your mindset so backwards that you would rather let Pit do all your damn work?!"

Well, so much for Pit staying out and like the white knight he is, he was quick to defend his Goddess who was obviously shaken.

"Hey! I choose to work for Lady Palutena! At least I don't mess with Link's life in every timeline."

Link wanted to stay out of this and looked ready to hide under the table. Marth was patting him on the back that everything will be over soon.

"Pit please…"

"Lady Palutena, I did my very best today to stay out of this…libel against you!"

"Pit knows what libel means…" Dark Pit mocked to Phosphora who was just as surprised at his vocabulary. "Who gave him the dictionary?"

"Wasn't me…"

"Pit, it is not slander. Maybe if you stopped being Palutena's guard dog, you would see your Goddess for what she is."

Zelda really shouldn't have picked on the angel because unlike Palutena who was holding her insults in, Pit would go all out standing in front of his beloved Goddess.

"I do see Lady Palutena for who she is! She's a kind, helpful Goddess that does all in her power to help humanity! We just got out of a really bad situation and she needs a break! I asked Master if she could be invited here because she was stressed out! What's wrong with taking a break? You've been doing that since Melee and Hyrule split into three timelines because of what you and Link did! How is that a stable world if multiple timelines are happening at once with no end in sight?!"

"Our goal is-"

Pit wasn't going to let her talk over him. "You're goal is to slay Ganondorf but he keeps coming back! For someone who claims to be a Goddess, you sure as hell aren't using your powers to end Ganondorf in one fell swoop unless you are so incapable of doing anything yourself you have to get Link every time to handle a problem that a Goddess should be able to handle! I mean, Ganondorf _**is**_ a demon that kills people and he comes back every time to murder more innocent souls and he's _**still**_ here in Smash Brothers Mansion as if nothing has ever happened. If you're so intent on reducing the casualties, why won't you end him now? The worse that can happen to you is getting kicked out of Smash but you care more for your reputation here then your own people if he's been here since Melee!"

When Pit was angry, he wasn't going to let any detail slip him. Link finally stood up to protect his queen but Pit slammed him back down.

"Link, don't even bother defending Zelda. You can just go back to being the silent protagonist, nod and grunt at whatever she tells you to do. It's not like you have any free will anyway because since the beginning, you will always be destined to defeat Ganondorf whether you want to or not!"

Link was really hurt by this and it showed with the other swordsmen in the room too. Pit was incredibly kind angel last year so him just lashing out now…was shocking to say the least.

"Pit, don't you think you're going too far?" Ike had to ask standing up for Link who couldn't even defend the queen he served. "You do the same thing for Palutena."

"…Ike…do not put me in the same category as some mindless drone."

Dark Pit would have added, "You kind of are." His lips were sealed to not offend his twin who was going to blow up in Palutena's place.

"I'm not obligated to side with Lady Palutena because of some divine intervention. I'm by her side by my own will and I choose to follow her orders! I don't have to be lead by the strings by some manipulative Goddess who can't handle something as basic as defeating a demon that wants to kill everyone. Lady Palutena has shown mercy to her opponents and I cut them down when they reject her offer! It's not her fault that they don't want to see the light and Lady Palutena is so strong she could finish them off herself. I handle it so she doesn't have to get her hands bloody. I will slay any God she tells me to if they are in her way because I choose to. I'm not some puppet who has something tragic happen to him every time so he can begin his journey to become a real boy!"

"But you are a puppet Pit!" Zelda snapped. "Even now you're speaking in her behalf when she is capable of doing it herself! You're just her yes man who will do everything she doesn't want to do and if called out, she'll just use you as a scapegoat! She hasn't done anything for herself Pit! It was always you! If you're so independent, why won't you leave her side for what she has done against humanity? You're an angel who is supposed to put the mortals before the Gods!"

"Because I'm just as responsible!" Pit declared. "I messed up real badly on a mission…I lost my soul for three years and my body went on a killing rampage! I let Lady Palutena down for letting that happen to me…if it weren't for the Chaos Kin…" He shook his head realizing that he was starting to get discouraged with himself. "It wasn't Lady Palutena's fault!"

"…She let's a demon take control of her to massacre thousands of lives. How convenient for a demon lover."

Palutena was fed up with how Zelda was acting. She was just going to retire to her room.

"Pit…you're battle is going to start soon." Palutena mumbled as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. You don't have to defend me all the time…"

"Lady Palutena…"

Palutena turned toward Magnus still frowning. "I will get to helping you when I recover." She glared toward Zelda before looking to Link. "I apologize Link."

She deliberately did not apologize to the person who deserved it the most and Zelda would have called her out if she didn't leave at light speed. If anyone noticed though like Ganondorf who was standing outside of the dining room the entire time, one would see tears falling down her eyes. He was rather…disturbed at the image…and slowly followed after the Goddess when the attention would eventually revert back to the source of where all the negativity was.

Without Palutena though, one would think that Pit would have calmed down in her presence but it actually got worse.

"What the hell is your problem Zelda? What is this whole "demon love" thing? We all know you hate Ganondorf and his race but don't project your hate onto Lady Palutena!"

"You little…"

"Look Zelda, get it through your skull! You're the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom but you lack a brain or the knowledge to understand Lady Palutena! You don't know the hell she went through all her life and how lonely…she was…" Pit whispered that last part as if recalling something from his past that he was trying to shake off. "You're lucky that you get to reincarnate and meet your friends in every timeline! Lady Palutena doesn't have that luxury! She has seen her friends and family die and they don't come back! They couldn't return back then…and those who are alive…" Again he trailed off as if he was recreating a bad image before continuing. "Besides, she does more than help our world. She goes beyond other portion of the galaxies to make sure things are in order! Rosalina doesn't have that much power compared to what Lady Palutena has! And all you do is stay in one deranged timeline hoping for the day where evil will be destroyed, but I know as an angel that evil will always exist and you just set a course for suffering indefinitely! I don't need you preaching to my Goddess whining about what she should be doing when you should be focusing on yourself. Without Lady Palutena, there is nothing, but _**we sure as hell don't need you**_!"

Pit obviously went too far at this point, but he honestly didn't care. Dark Pit finally decided to step in and stop Pit from saying anything but the angel was apparently done.

"…I would say more but I have a match. Pittoo, let's go."

In all honestly, Dark Pit didn't want to follow behind Pit immediately. The angel however had no problem storming off obviously fuming. As Dark Pit trailed after he finally let his opinion on this whole situation.

"You Goddesses are so childish." He chided. "Pit is stupid justifying Palutena's kiddy persona, but you sure as hell didn't mind stooping to her level of immaturity. Perhaps the Triforce of Wisdom should go to someone who is more **_reasonable_** in a debate."

Yeah, Dark Pit just wanted the last insult in. That was who he was though as he chased after Pit. Chrom just shook his head in annoyance. Perhaps being on the side was the best course of action after all.

* * *

Pit's anger peaked during the battle that even if it was a team match, it was almost like friendly fire was on. Looking at Wario's ugly mug and Yoshi's dumb face was pissing him off even more. Spamming his upper dash arm wasn't the best strategy but his rage gave him more launch resistance. Pittoo feared for his life and honestly felt bad for their opponents when they won by a landslide.

Even after winning the match, the angel was still angry. Wario was probably going to need to see Dr. Mario after that battle. The white angel honestly didn't want to talk to anyone but his Goddess. Dark Pit knew that if Pit saw Palutena in her state of mind, the white angel might harass Zelda again and with no one around, things could take an ugly turn. Pit's loyalty was honestly scary at time to the point of a cult obsession…but Dark Pit had to admit that he didn't understand why Pit loved Palutena so much. He just knew he loved her and that was it but he didn't know what type of love was it. Was it a heroic love? Romantic love? Maybe even a parental love.

"…Pit…"

"…"

"Pit…you can't stay mad forever."

"I can and I will." The angel pouted as he headed toward his Goddess' room. "I can't believe Zelda said that about Lady Palutena! Where is the respect? She has done so much and Zelda has the nerve to say Lady Palutena shouldn't be a Goddess!"

"…Yeah…she insulted you too, but you don't have to throw a hissy fit. If you send more people to the hospital because of your rage, Palutena will be angry at you."

Pit let out an even bigger sigh before stopping in his tracks. He was this close to punching the wall, but he restrained himself. "Everyone can insult me fine…just not Lady Palutena. She didn't need that…she's suffering too…and I can't do anything for her…"

"Pit…"

Perhaps he was just being ignorant of the situation instead of being the "neutral" party. He honestly didn't notice anything wrong with the green haired Goddess.

"…You know…you never told me why you love Palutena so much. I'm just supposed to just go along with it, but I am interested if you're going to make enemies with all the Smashers here. Depending on your reason depends if I can knock some sense into your brain."

"…Mother…" He answered quietly catching the dark angel off guard who expected Pit to say, "crush".

"W-What?"

"…Lady Palutena is all I have in this world besides you Pittoo. Even though I said that I choose to be by her side…and while it's true…I can't think of not being by her side…I'm scared I'll go back to being a nobody without Lady Palutena. She saved me as a child…I can't just walk away from her."

_Shit, this is more complicated than I imagined._ Pittoo thought to himself. "She's not emotionally blackmailing you Pit. You can leave at any time."

"I would be the most horrible angel if I did that…" Pit mumbled bitterly to himself more than his twin. "My parents didn't care and I won't be like them…" His eyes widened realizing he let something slip before changing the subject. "I will always be Lady Palutena's angel. I'll be her weapon until she doesn't need me anymore. If she told me to go slaughter the humans…I would do it in a heartbeat…even if it is my job to watch over humanity…Palutena is first…" He chuckled. "I'm a horrible angel."

Dark Pit was speechless. What was he supposed to say to that? Even as his dark side, he didn't inherit Pit's memory. He only inherited the emotions Pit was feeling when created by the Mirror of Truth. That would probably explain all the bitterness and the desire for freedom came from. Pit was shaking and he felt like he wouldn't be able to do anything for the white angel. He only did what the blue eyed angel would do when he was a little melancholy about being looked down on in Smash Brothers Mansion. Pit blushed feeling the dark angel embrace him from behind.

"…Pittoo…"

"You're not. You're just more complicated than the dictionary term of an angel."

"…Heh…me complicated?"

Pit was still shaking though. Dark Pit expected he was holding back his tears and laid his head in between Pit's wings. They were so fluffy…

"Pittoo, you do realize that I'm going to need to shower after being farted on."

Well there went the mood. The dark angel pushed himself off of the light angel causing him to make some "ick" noises and stick his tongue out.

"Dammit faker! Go see your damn Goddess before I start to hurl on your tunic!"

"Fine fine…huh?"

Well, they wouldn't have to go see Palutena when the King of Evil was coming down from the fourth floor.

"Ganny!" Pit called out happily trying to hide his obvious anger.

"Never call me that name your Goddess of Light uses." He growled. "You two are slow. You will not need to see the Goddess of Light. I took care of her."

The twins looked at each other confused.

"…She is asleep. Do not disturb her."

"So she was tired…" Dark Pit mumbled.

"Was she okay?" Pit asked. "This is Lady Palutena so of course nothing gets her down."

Ganondorf stared at the white angel really hard. For someone who loved his Goddess, he couldn't tell when something made her so upset that she would cry on the shoulder on the first person that allowed her to see her in such a wretched state. He recalled how she kept apologizing to someone who he did not know and how she was failure of a Goddess amongst other things she would never dare say in front of Pit to keep the face that she was the perfect Goddess in his eyes. It was obvious though Pit just filtered out everything he didn't want to hear about Palutena even if it came from her mouth. At least his dark clone wouldn't censor himself to such crap. He sighed though at Palutena begging him not to tell Pit before she past out in his arms causing him to leave later than expected.

"She was fine. She'll get back to her job in a few days if you let her rest…but she did say that you need to apologize for making her worry."

Pit tilted his head in confusion. "I made…her worry?"

"The Goddess of Light is a mother hen. She would appreciate it if you put this behind you. She'll get better faster if you do."

Palutena never said those words but Ganondorf already knew if he worded it like that, Pit would believe it without second thought and get rid of the anger piling up inside him. It was a given, it would never actually go away but Pit would do anything to please the Goddess of Light.

"Okay! I'll go apologize to Zelda and Link when I'm done in the shower!"

"I think you should let them cool off first." Dark Pit reminded him. "You said a lot of crappy things that would send anyone crying."

"I did…didn't I? I guess I let my temper get the best of me back there…sorry…"

Ganondorf laughed that Pit was apologizing to him instead. He liked how Pit made it clear that he was still the King of Evil who murdered plenty to obtain power, but even with that knowledge, he was still here comforting the Goddess opposite of evil and coaching her angel kids to not mentally break down his enemies. If he weaponized Pit, he probably would have the entire Triforce, but what was the challenge in that?

"You're apologizing to the wrong person. And you should probably head back to your rooms. Both of you have the scent of a skunk."

"Wario farted on me and Pittoo hugged me so he smells bad."

"Shut up! We're leaving! Thanks "dad" for the advice!"

Ganondorf looked at the dark angel like he was crazy. Pit's smile brightened at the nickname Dark Pit gave the King of Evil who was a friend of Palutena (evil be damned). Of course, he didn't catch the sarcasm in Pittoo's voice.

"Oh I like that better than Ganny or Grandpadorf. See you later dad!"

Pit took the nickname seriously. Its not like the Demon King could stop them from running off before lecturing them about how they needed to stop with the nicknames. He facepalmed at the idea of being a father.

"Goddess of Light…you are worse than by mortal enemies…you and these angels are going to kill me first before they do…"

* * *

**Me: Done with 6356 words.**

**Li: So Pit never apologized in the end.**

**Me: Nah, we can expect Pit to do so, but I like the idea of Pit not properly apologizing given how he never takes anything back said to his Goddess. Notes!**

**1\. The people in the dining room are the Kid Icarus cast (assist trophies included), Zelda, Link, the Fire Emblem cast (Chrom included but not Lyn) and probably Shulk. Ganondorf is outside listening in on the entire time. This kind of explains the layout. I was going to have Lucina interrupt at one point given the perspective of the Goddess functions differently in their world. Lucina's standpoint would have been true neutral but it leaned toward Palutena's side ironically so I had her stay quiet. **

**2\. The Chaos Kin arc really screwed Pit and Palutena over. They may have beat Hades but humans still hate them for what they did for three years. Palutena doesn't want to help humans who continue to insult Pit though after all he has done. She doesn't mind that she takes the blame given The Chaos Kin used her body to seal Pit into the ring thus effectively creating the soulless body. We don't know how The Chaos Kin takes control of its victim but its implied that it feeds on someone's insecurities and Palutena has a lot. **

**3\. I apologize if Zelda is outright antagonistic (I have this problem of making her rather cold in a lot of fics like in **_**Fallen Angel**_**) but this stems from the knowledge that I got from the Zelda series. Zelda to me I feel is racist toward Ganondorf and the Gerudo hence she's always distrustworthy toward him. If he's charismatic to the point that he can convince Zelda's father to trust him, then I think it's more of not liking his appearance rather than the obvious "hey he's evil!" So while Zelda started out calling Palutena out on being lazy and not doing her job when Rosalina is established to be doing her part despite being in Smash, it kind of becomes obvious that she's antagonist in general given Palutena is close to her enemy and prefers the company of a demon to a human who are supposed to be her subjects.**

**4\. There are a lot of hints to Palutena and Pit's backstory. I intend to do a Kid Icarus one-shot going into Palutena's mind and how she first met Pit who pretty much crossed the Despair Event Horizon when he meets her for the first time. I already implied Pit's backstory in **_**Fallen Angel**_** on why he worships Palutena so much. Palutena has family issues too (in Greek mythology everyone is related so Hades would be Palutena's uncle who she struck down but he'll be back) and while she didn't take offense to being called daddy's girl (Athena is), she would take offense of Medusa being insulted (implying they have a complicated relationship). **

**5\. Pit is actually **_**incredibly vicious**_** to people who insult Palutena. Those who played Uprising might notice the only time Pit has **_**REALLY**_** good comebacks against the villains is when they directly insult Palutena. Pit slammed Medusa's argument to the ground (effectively preventing the player from figuring out how messed up Palutena is) by calling her out on every thing she did and then having the balls to accuse Palutena of worse things. He also does this to Hades where he just tells him to go to hell (or simply "Go home Hades.") Pit's comeback here stems from the fact that Pit and Palutena are watchers. Subspace Emissary establishes that Pit is watching EVERYONE from the heavens implying that yes he has eyes in multiple areas to see what happened. Plus his knowledge of video games allows him to break the fourth wall and call out the inconsistencies that the characters would not know effectively making his argument better. It also helps that Pit simply screams louder than anyone he's debating to win (not a good tactic but Pit has the element of surprise for being Mr. Nice Angel in Brawl). So yes, Pit is incredibly mean to Link who had nothing to do with the debate but proves Pit's point. Some of the material stems from the Skyward Sword manga and Skyward Sword in general and then branching off the timelines where Ganondorf is still finding ways to come back and how there is no end in sight. This of course refers to how Zelda is a long franchise where games are simply added within the timeline and Ganon comes back whenever the creator needs him to come back. **

**This is also the debate about the use of the Goddesses. Palutena lets humans settle things on their own and protects them against divine beings like Medusa but at the same time she doesn't think much of the humans given how she admits to Dark Pit the Gods fighting causes so many problems for humanity (and they do it anyway). From how I interpreted Hylia in Skyward Sword, I saw her as someone who manipulated Link into becoming the hero by putting his childhood friend in danger and then expecting him to man up and finish what she started. And even when defeating Demise, he comes back as Ganondorf and Ganondorf and the Gerudo suffer because of Hylia's descendents. So while Palutena is confirmed to be a selfish Goddess to the point she would beat herself up over it, Zelda is not the definition of a Goddess to idolize either. Rosalina ironically is the more fitting of the three as she still has time to take care of the Luma children, handle the galaxy and battle in Smash. Of course Rosalina doesn't have the same mental problems as Palutena would have. **

**6\. Dark Pit is a twat. He had to get the last saying in and then has the nerve to tell Pit he went too far. Of course even if he claims neutral, Pit and Palutena end up being priority to him. **

**7\. Ganondorf and Palutena's relationship? Well you can see in other unrelated one-shots that they have huge levels of respect for each other and Palutena makes it her goal to troll Ganondorf every step of the way. It allows him to be humanized enough that he can be a man before going insane by the Triforce of Power or forced to follow Demise' will. Its probably why Pit and Dark Pit don't mind that he's kind of a Demon King who has killed a lot of people in the name of power even if Pit would have issues (given what Hades did). **

**That's it. I think I did better exploring conflict with the Goddesses in Smash Brothers Mansion than Cosmic Dance (but that's mainly because the two are friends while not once do I imply Palutena and Zelda have a good relationship and I think I'll make it clear they don't and won't in almost any of the fics because of Palutena hanging out with Ganondorf). Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne! **


End file.
